Fiber optic communication uses light to transmit data between electronic devices. Each optical fiber has a reflective inner surface that reflects the light along a length of the fiber. Fiber optic devices used in fiber optic communication may include an optical interface that transmits and/or receives fiber optic signals. The optical fibers are physically connected to the optical interface, and light is transmitted and/or received at each of the optical interfaces.
A fiber optic communication system may include many fiber optic devices that are, often times, made by several different manufacturers that may have different signal strength specifications. In particular, some fiber optic devices may transmit fiber optic signals at a strength that cannot be received by another fiber optic device. For example, a first fiber optic device may transmit fiber optic signals at a power rate between 1 dBm and 10 dBm to span a long distance. Some optical loss is expected, so the fiber optic signal is transmitted with a high signal strength (i.e., high power). As the fiber optic signal travels long distances, the signal strength weakens because of optical losses. However, fiber optic devices geographically near the first fiber optic device may receive the fiber optic signal having the high signal strength. The optical device may not be configured to receive the fiber optic signal having such a high signal strength. In particular, a second fiber optic device may be configured to receive fiber optic signals transmitted at a power rate between −1 dBm and −10 dBm. Because the second fiber optic device is receiving the fiber optic signal outside its strength range, the second fiber optic device will not accept the fiber optic signal. Thus, the first and second fiber optic devices cannot communicate with one another.
If the fiber optic signal strength is too high, a field technician uses an attenuator to adjust the strength of the signal transmitted by the first fiber optic device so that it is within the strength range of the second fiber optic device. The field technician measures the strength transmitted by the first fiber optic device and then places various attenuators between the first and second fiber optic devices until the second fiber optic device accepts the signal transmitted from the first fiber optic device. This is often a very time consuming process because finding the correct attenuator requires trial and error. Plus, the field technician must always have various attenuators available to try. These services are often performed at night when signal traffic on the fiber optic communication system is low to minimize disrupting service. Therefore, the field technician has a short window of opportunity to perform these services. Not having the correct attenuator available, or having to try multiple signal adjustment devices before finding the correct one, greatly increases the time it takes for the field technician to perform the service.
Accordingly, a fiber optic device is needed that automatically adjusts the strength of fiber optic signals transmitted outside of a predetermined signal strength range of an optical receiver.